


Descuidado

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 2 de Fictober 2019 -Tener un novio descuidado era una bendición y al mismo tiempo una condena. Eso Francis lo sabía bien.





	Descuidado

¿Que cómo definiría en una palabra a su pareja? Sin duda “descuidado”. Francis hacía mil que lo conocía y aún a día de hoy era incapaz de mantenerse inalterable por esta característica. Tenía partes malas, como cuando dejaba la ropa tirada en el suelo y tenía que irle detrás, se olvidaba de las fechas importantes. También le repateaba cuando le coqueteaban y él no se daba ni cuenta. Tener que ir detrás cuidando de esa cabeza loca le dejaba la impresión de que a veces su corazón iba a rendirse y dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento.

Pero no eran todo cosas malas. Ahí estaba, charlando con él, sobándole el trasero sin que se diera cuenta. O al menos eso parecía y a él le valía. Antonio detuvo su charla, le miró fijamente y sudó frío. Ojalá no le pellizcara muy fuerte. En vez de eso, el hispano le sonrió con cariño y él respiró aliviado, con una calidez invadiendo su pecho.

Qué bendición era tenerle a su lado.


End file.
